The present invention is directed to retroreflective material, and, more particularly, to material having a retroreflective pattern and which is hand tearable.
Retroreflective materials are well known for providing good visibility by brilliantly reflecting light back toward a light source. Existing retroreflective materials have various shortcomings, and new use applications call for retroreflective materials having new and improved characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,655 to Engler et al. discloses a retroreflective marking material for use on firefighters helmets. The marking material contains a fire resistant fabric which is resistant to tearing and has a uniform retroreflective appearance. The marking material is typically applied to a firefighter""s helmet, which aids in identification of the firefighter in smoky, hazardous conditions. The marking material must be cut into a desired pattern, e.g. the identification number of a particular firefighter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new retroreflective material having characteristics which reduce or wholly overcome some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known materials. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.
The principles of the invention may be used to advantage to provide flexible retroreflective adhesive materials, such as retroreflective adhesive tapes, which have retroflective patterns and which are clean-edge hand tearable.
In accordance with a first aspect, a flexible retroreflective adhesive material has carrier web. A retroreflective composition layer carries pattern elements on selected portions of the carrier web. The retroreflective composition layer has retroreflective elements protruding from a surface of a binder layer adhered to the carrier web. The flexible retroreflective adhesive material also has a pressure sensitive adhesive layer, and is clean-edge hand tearable through the pattern elements.
In accordance with another aspect, a flexible retroreflective adhesive tape has a carrier web. A retroreflective composition layer carries pattern elements on selected portions of the carrier web. The retroreflective composition layer has retroreflective elements protruding from a surface of a binder layer adhered to the carrier web. The flexible retroreflective adhesive tape also has a pressure sensitive adhesive layer, and is clean-edge hand tearable through the pattern elements.
Substantial advantage is achieved by providing flexible fabric-backed adhesive material having a retroreflective pattern and which is hand tearable. In particular, a tape is produced which can easily be torn to a desired length and applied to a surface when an adhesive is applied to a surface of the tape. This is highly advantageous since an individual can quickly, cleanly, and easily produce a desired length of retroreflective tape without special tools or equipment. Other advantages include the ability to dispense tape without risking injury with the use of sharp cutting or trimming devices.
These and additional features and advantages of the invention disclosed here will be further understood from the following detailed disclosure of certain preferred embodiments.